


Mistakes ~KenHina~ (One Sided AtsuHina) Hurt/Comfort

by eliza_multifandom



Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [28]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clubbing, Drinking, Established Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata is a sad drunk, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neglect, One-Sided Attraction, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliza_multifandom/pseuds/eliza_multifandom
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: ~Haikyuu Oneshots Collection~ [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169885
Kudos: 12





	Mistakes ~KenHina~ (One Sided AtsuHina) Hurt/Comfort

"How was practice, Shoyo?" Kenma turns around in his gamer chair to see his boyfriend plop onto the bed.

"Awful," Hinata's face was buried in a pillow, but his voice was still understandable. Kenma figured that the player was just tired and needed space, so he gave him that space. He continued playing his game with music playing as well, and didn't realize Hinata was calling out for him. "Kenmaaa. Kyanmaaaa! KennnnnnnnnnmA!" Hinata repeated, hoping for comfort, or at least a response, but he got nothing. After 5 minutes of yelling and softly purring, Hinata got out of the bed and left the house. The gamer didn't notice one bit of what had happened as more time passed by. The tangerine pulled out his phone and dialed Atsumu's number as he stood outside. The snow gently fell onto his hair and clothes as the ringing sound from the phone continued.

"Hello?" Atsumu's voice was gentle and casual.

"T-Tsumu-san, c-can you p-pick me up?" Hinata stuttered from the cold and fear of what would happen if Kenma found out.

"You're lucky I was just about to go out. I'll be there in 10 minutes, go warm up inside until I'm there."

"Um...I can't exactly- you know what it's fine."

"Did something happen?"

"It's what didn't happen...I'll see you later." Hinata hung up the call before Atsumu could say another word. The snow that fell onto him was comforting in a sense, but the silence was ruined by his phone ringing. Incoming call: 💘Kenma 💘. He let the call ring out and shut off his phone so no one could reach him. He waited and waited out in the cold for his ride to pull up into the driveway. He sat down on the pavement with his knees to his chest to keep himself warm. He looked up at the bedroom window. All the lights were off except the tiny light coming from Kenma's monitors. Hinata sighed into his hands and rubbed them together for warm friction. He kept repeating this little action up until a familiar car parked by the curb. Hinata got up from the concrete and jumped into the passengers seat. "Where are we going?" Hinata asked as Atsumu started to drive.

"Some place fun. You're loud and energetic, I think you'll like it," Hinata's eyes shined with curiosity. He looked out the window next to him, waiting to reach the secret destination. After 15 minutes of driving, they had finally arrived. "Shoyo-kun, we're here." Atsumu spoke up as he parked the car. He looked to his side to see Hinata sleeping, fresh tear stains on his cheeks as he cried during the trip. Atsumu gently put his hand on the sleeping one's cheek in an attempt to wipe the tears. But quickly pulled it away once Hinata quietly mumbled the name Kenma. Atsumu then had second thoughts about bringing Hinata here. What would Kenma do if he found out? Atsumu was alerted by the quiet noise of Hinata moving, rubbing his eyes as he sat upright.

"Where are we," Hinata mumbled. He looked out the windshield as the building's neon lights shined onto the car. Atsumu knew it was too late to take him back home, so he started getting out of the car without saying a word. "W-wait up, Tsumu-san!"He unbuckled his seatbelt and dashed out the door. They walked into the loud, cramped building and looked for an empty table. It took them awhile to travel through the ocean of people, but they finally secured a spot in the corner.

"I'll go get us some drinks," Atsumu put his jacket over Hinata's shoulders before he went to the other side of the room. Hinata sat down with his head on the table, still a bit drowsy from waking up. He appreciated the fact that Atsumu is trying to help, but he didn't like this place. He likes parties, sure, but something this loud with who knows how many creeps scared the shit out of him. He stood still and tense as he waited for his friend to return. He had just fallen back asleep when he heard a light tap on the table. "I didn't know what you wanted so I just got you some random fruity one," Atsumu put Hinata's Malibu Sunset on the table before he took a sip from his own drink. Hinata wasn't a big drinker, but whenever he was too excited or too sad, he would go little by little, then glass by glass. Tonight was different however, he took two sips before chugging almost half of the glass. Atsumu almost choked on his own drink when he saw Hinata finishing the whole glass. "O-oi! Slow down!" Hinata put the glass down on the table before he started crying. One thing about Hinata was that his alcohol tolerance was really low, but he could hold a lot of it.

"Tsu-Tsumu-saaaaannn..." Hinata cried into his arm. Atsumu just assumed it was better to stay with Hinata right now. One, because he was drunk, Two, because he would tell him everything that had happened and how they ended up in this position. "Tsumu-saaannn. I-I think Kenma hates meeeeee...." He cried again tears flowing non stop and his face heated with a blush. 'So that's what's going on.' Atsumu thought to himself.

"Why do you think that?" He finally took a seat next to the sad drunk.

"H-he doesn't p-pay attention to me anymooooore. I came home from v-volleybaalll practice today and he didn't even say threeeeeee words to me."

"Well what did he say?"

"H-how was practice, Sh-Shoyo..."

'That's four words...' "Well did ya try talking to him at all?"

"O-of course I did! I called for him and everythiiiiiiing." Hinata held his head up by a bit before he dropped it back down. Atsumu always thought Kenma showered Hinata with anything and everything, so it was surprising to hear this. He wasn't even mad or disappointed at Kenma, he just felt bad for his junior. "Tsumu-san, Tsumu-saaaan. You're so nice~ You're way better than Kenmaaaaa~ You treat me so well~"

"Y-yer drunk, Shoyo-kun." Atsumu moves back a bit, not trying to become some sort of homewrecker.

"N-no..." Hinata sits up and pouts as he snuggles up more into the borrowed jacket.

"C-C'mon, we're leaving. I don't want ya to get hurt." He takes the smaller hand and drags him off of the small stool. They walk through the ocean of people once again and arrive back out into the cold winter.

"Where are we going now," Hinata asks as he tights his grip around Atsumu's hand and pulls their bodies closer together. Atsumu stops in his tracks. He didn't know where they were going either, he just wanted to get Hinata out of there before things got worse. "Tsumu-san? Tsuuuuummmuuuuu-saaaaaaaan?" He stood still on the sidewalk lost in his thoughts, but a soft, cold, and warm feeling dragged him out of it. Hinata stood on his toes as he gently kissed Atsumu's cheek. Hinata pulled away and giggled as Atsumu looked down at him in shock.

"We're going home, now." Atsumu feels a tinge of guilt in the bottom of his stomach as he continues walking to the parked car.

"N-NO! I DON'T WANNA," Hinata yells, but only for Atsumu to hear. "KENMA'S THE ONLY ONE THERE AND HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE ME! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME HOME TSUMU-SAN!" He cries into Atsumu's arm and squeezes it as if he's about to leave. Atsumu almost sheds a tear at the sight. He didn't want to leave Shoyo, but he had to think about the outcome of everything, even if it was gonna hurt his friend.

"Shoyo-kun. I'm sure Kenma-kun loves you from hell and back. He's probably just busy..."

"I wanna stay with you, Atsumu..." His heart bursts at the sudden change of name calling. He always knew he had a crush on Shoyo, but he held himself back knowing he was already in a relationship, but this made him short circuit. "Atsumu...I can stay with you...J-just for tonight?" Atsumu sighed.

"F-fine...but you better go home tomorrow or Kenma's gonna be pissed at me."

"YAaaaaaY," Hinata almost jumped into Atsumu's arms. They for another minute or so before getting into the car and driving to Atsumu's small apartment. Hinata looks around the small space with wonder. "Your house is so cozyyy! I can't wait to sleep in your bed!" Atsumu blushes a bit at the comment before he clears his throat.

"Go take a shower or something. There should be a spare towel in the cabinet and I'll bring you clothes later." Atsumu says as he puts a few water bottle into the freezer to cool them faster. Hinata drops all of his things and sprints into the bathroom and locks its door. About ten minutes or so later the sound of running water stops and the sound of the door unlocking and opening replaces it.

"Atsumuuuu, where can I get some clothes?" Hinata called out, water still dripping from his hair.

"Just a sec, I'll get them from my closet."

"Thank youuu!" Hinata says before closing the door. He runs into his bedroom and grabs the smallest and cleanest clothes he could find. He slowly walked to the bathroom trying to calm himself from thinking about his crush in his bathroom...all clean and- thud.

"SH-SHOYO?!" Atsumu runs into the bathroom and frantically opens the door to find Hinata sleeping on the ground with only a towel still on his waist. He panicked just a bit, wondering what to do with the sleeping beauty. Atsumu picked him up bridal style and gently placed him onto the bed. He put the oversized sweater on him and wondered what to do for his...lower half. He really liked Hinata, no doubt about it, but he would never stoop that low, especially because he had a boyfriend. "Shoyo-kun wake up. Wake up you needa get dressed before you sleep, idiot." Atsumu shook his body until Hinata slowly opened his eyes. "Good, you're awake. Hurry up and put some pants on." Atsumu walked out of the room leaving Shoyo to his own task. Atsumu waiting for a minute or two before going back into the room with a water bottle and some headache. "Drink some water, I don't want you to whine about a hangover tomorrow...I'm gonna sleep on the couch tonight so goodnight, Shoyo-kun."

"W-wait," Hinata grabbed Atsumu by the wrist just in time. "Just sleep here," Hinata's bright smile drags Atsumu down, or was it just Hinata's arm? He doesn't know. All he knows is that now he's laying down next to Hinata in the same bed. "Tsumu-san, I'm cold." Hinata whines. Atsumu pulls the blanket off of his body and sits up.

"I'll go get another blanket the-" Atsumu was surprised to be dragged back onto the bed for a second time and was pulled closer to the smaller body. "Shoyo...let go of me, please."

"No, I wanna stay like this. Just for tonight." Hinata mumbles into Atsumu's chest.

"Shoyo, you have a boyfriend already. We can't do this," Hinata stood quiet after that, probably asleep again. Atsumu just pet his soft orange hair before closing his eyes. They slept peacefully for a few hours until Atsumu woke up. He looked down to his chest to see Hinata shaking as he cried, hugging the bigger body with everything he had. His words were soft spoken, but it was clear he was talking about Kenma in his sleep. "Shoyo-kun, wake up. Shoyo-kun." Atsumu hugged him back as he softly asked him to wake up. Hinata stopped shaking and his arms around Atsumu's waist loosened.

"K-Kenma...?" Hinata looked up with the tears on his cheeks.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah...my head just hurts a little. I'll take some medicine in the morning. Are you gonna sleep on the couch now?"

"Only if you're okay with it." Hinata shook his head and closed his eyes before tightening the hug again. After a few more minutes, they fell asleep again, with no bad dreams for the rest of the night.

The next morning was bright and Atsumu and Hinata were still in the same bed when the blonde woke up. He sighed as he looked down at his teammate still sleeping before he got up and went to the kitchen. About 10 minutes into Atsumu cooking breakfast, there were frantic knocks on the door. Atsumu groaned a bit before opening it. The open door revealed none other then Kenma Kozume, his eyes red from crying and his breathing uneven.

"Is Shoyo here? He hasn't answered any of my calls." Atsumu felt a tinge of guilt again, but a bit of anger this time.

"Yeah, he's in the bedroom. But you gotta be careful, he drank a lot last night." Atsumu sighed.

"Why did you let him drink?!" Kenma took of his shoes and speed walked into the other room.

"I tried stopping him, but he only drank like a glass so..." Kenma sat at the edge of the bed next to Hinata's sleeping figure. He slowly caressed Hinata's cheek as tears formed in his eyes. "Kenma-kun?" Atsumu stood at the doorway.

"I'm fine. I'll take him home once he wakes up," The clock that said something around 10 am changes to 11 am, then 12 pm, then finally 1 pm. Hinata yawns as he tries to sit up, but plops back down from the unbearable headache. "Shoyo?"

"Kenma? Kenma...I'm...I'm so sorry..." Hinata starts to cry into the blanket.

"It's okay. We're gonna go home now and we can talk about it there," Kenma hugs Hinata and rubs his back to comfort him. "Thanks for taking care of him, Miya-san."

"No problem...hey look I'm sorry. I should've called you or something."

"Don't worry, Shoyo needed his space from me..."

"That's...actually the opposite of what he wanted."

"What?"

"I'd rather have him tell you." After 15 minutes or so of getting Hinata a bit better, the head home, not saying a single word to each other on the car ride home. The atmosphere around them was tense and neither of them enjoyed it, so when they finally reached their house all of the tension was gone, or so they thought.

"I'm sorry," Hinata apologized again once they stepped out of the car. Kenma stayed quiet, making Hinata even more scared. Hinata kept looking at Kenma from behind, scared of getting to close to him at the moment. His chest tighten and the tears started falling again."Kenma, talk to me please. I know I messed up I didn't mean it. Don't be mad I was drunk and stupid and I-" His panic was cut off with a kiss. The former blonde tightly gripped the collar of his boyfriend's shirt before pulling away from the session and letting go of the fabric. His head hung low as he moved both of his hands to Hinata's shoulders. Kenma's legs trembled in despair as he looked up with tears in his eyes.

"Shoyo, why did you run away from me?" He sobbed shamelessly as they continued walking into the house.

"I...I'm sorry I just... I wanted to talk to you, but you didn't respond or anything. I figured you were busy so I gave you space. I called you so many times that I just gave up."

"Shoyo...I should be the one saying sorry. I didn't pay attention to you. You have every right to be mad at me I'm so so sorry. You don't need to apologize anymore. I'll do anything to make up for it."

"I still feel bad. I did things that I shouldn't have done last night. I-I I feel so bad."

"I forgive you. Because it's my fault. None of this wouldn't have happened if I just payed attention to you."

"Kenma..." Hinata dragged Kenma onto the couch and under a blanket. "I love you so much!" He hugged him with every piece of strength he had, holding him close to his chest.

"I...I love you too, Shoyo."


End file.
